Ayane Kawai
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 彩花 (Ayane; Colorful sound) 愛(Kawai; love;affection;favourite) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: USAloid / UTAUloid (USAloid an UTAUloid created and has a voice bank(s) from America) MODEL: 02 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'F#3~E5' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Aika Kurone(Best Friend) Hinata Tachibana '(friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'14 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | TBA | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'UTAUAyane' |'utauloidayanekawai' |'KawaiAyane' | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'44kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |Polarbear | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'mashedpotatos-rule' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'5'1" feet' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Zoe Z.' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'PICTURE LIST' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'February 3' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | Polarbears,Her Phone,Chocolate Milk,Yellow | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'TBA' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |Anime,Otakus | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: She is very energetic, and hyper girl, she is a Tsundere. She loves playing games on her phone and talking too her polarbear. Sometimes she abuses people. She likes watch horror films & pull all nighters. She loves to sing Country and Pop. The color of her hair is naturally of that color, and her eyes too. |} Design Hair color: Purple Eye color: Blue/Purple Dress: .See concept art. Nationality/Race: American Her Design is based on the voice provider's personality. The voice providers favorite color is yellow as seen on her dress. The voice provider is a Tsundere. 323 (2).jpg|Head Shot 323.JPG|Body Shot Information Ayane was first introduced as Naomi. Ayane was created with the original intention for fun. Her creator is currently working on new Utauloids to join with one concept design already finished. Currently, Ayane voice is being worked on. Her Nickname is Aya (Aya-chan). Ayane's voice is middle octave, For that reason hitting higher/lower registers won't be a problem. She will be produced with an english voicebank. Voice Provider doesn't know if she will record a japanese voicebank. She is a loud person, people get a bit scared of her. She loves her friends, and She's very energetic and cheerful with around them, but sometimes she's shy and she gets angry easily, but she's cool. Catchphrase: "きおつけて (kotsukete) Careful!" "言語を一つは決して足りない (gengo o hitotsu wa kesshite tarinai)One language is never enough! Voice Configuration Ayane voicebank will be in English.( Will be avalible for download) Later, it may be avalible in japanese. Usage Clause Rules: General *You can make original songs with her, ONLY if you REALLY know how to make songs. *Do not use my UTAULOID for anything illegal or offensive to others. *I will not hold responsibility if incidents occur. *Usage must follow the terms set by UTAU's Creator. *No Claiming this voicebank as your own, or claiming to be it's creator. Voicebank Usage *Persmission is not required for banks to be used. * Showing the creator is not required, but appreciated. *Modification of the OTO.ini file is ok for personal use. Contact the creator for any major issues. *Commercial usage requires the creator's permission. *Do not redistrubute the voicebanks. *Do not redistribute a modified version of any of these UTAULOID's voicebanks. *Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. *Do not use the samples in the voicebanks for another UTAULOID's voicebank * Supplemental Information *• Ayane hates anime. *• Ayane is comfortable with speaking English. • She loves polarbears and the color yellow... • Ayane really loves to play mincraft. 323 (2).jpg|Head 323.JPG|Body Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the USA